fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Informatic Omnibus/RP Species
Artondites An offshoot of Martedians from the future. They are about 3 meters tall and have no facial hair. Bulsters Seemingly demonic creatures resembling anthropomorphic rams. They're between 2 and 2,5 meters tall and have a fur which can vary between black, brown or red. Due to their behaviour they're predominantly thieves, but they can be any class with the right influences. Humans have enslaved a lot of them in the past, which is the main reason that most can speak Common. Chorenzen Creatures born with robotic traits. They were force-bred demons for the sole purpose of doing dangerous jobs that humans in the far future were unable to do. Immensely powerful beings, but they never use their power due to the Order-element magic blasted into their genes. Their main purpose in the multiverse is guiding new adventurers into new worlds. Cogbeasts Creatures made out of gears, similar to a merge of wild boars and grizzly bears in appearance and attitude. Their claws can be made out of various metals. Their livers are organic and are considered a delicacy, though when smoked or steamed, they tend to cause hallucinations and are rumored to send the consumer to the dimension of BlendeR. The beasts are considered sacred to the followers of this god. Recently, a new highly dangerous psionic sub-species of Cogbeasts came into being through breeding shenanigans. These "Organic" Cogbeasts lack external cogs, and are powered by Oblivion gears linked to them from their respective pocket dimension. These creatures use "Seeing Pods" attached to adjustable nerves growing out of either two of their respective outer brains. Color Jacks A group of very stupid, sphereoid creatures of various colors. They tend to make "rules" that they announce and expect everyone to follow, though they do not remember any of them, and many are not rules in the first place (common example: "Rule number (x): This grass is green."). Led by Yellow Jack and Lilac Jack. They are indestructible. Devilkin Small, imp-like creatures that are extremely similar to demonlings in size and behavior. They are completely resistant to anything icy or cold but take extreme damage from heat. They are blue and very short, with a large head almost the size of their body, and have four small horns. They possess tiny wings, though they cannot fly with them. Despite being related to demons and other Hellish creatures, they do not get along with them. They have a fondness for giant club-esque weapons, especially those that are larger than they are. Ducks A race of waterbourne birds. Their colours vary between Green, Brown and White. Very low average intelligence. Sub-divisions include Eiders, Goldeneyes, and Mallards. Durthworms A race of gigantic worms from another dimension. They are red and very destructive by nature. They have over 500 layers of skin that solidify to an unbreakable substance when broken. When skewered by an all-purpose nail, the Skewered Durthworm can be used as a hammer, if the wielder has the immense strength to lift it. An unnamed Durthworm is the otherworldly counterpart of Lodin. Esper sprites Small wisp like entities that resemble one of the 5 elements. When 2 of the same element touch they temporarily fuse before becoming a trio of identical espers. If 2 different sprites touch they are destroyed but because they are so desperate to touch things they usually cause disaster or self destruction and as such they have been quarantined on 5 as of late undiscovered natural satellites. Fallen Angels Creatures from Hell often confused with the much more common Demons. The main difference between the two is that Fallen Angels are much less variable, with all of them being either winged or non-winged humanoids with horns. They're between 1 and 5 meters tall. They get damaged by touching silver and get healed by touching gold. Fluffila/Fluffilia/Flufila/Flufilia A race of white-furred humanoids, native to the Noread Satellite. Easily scared and not trusting of those outside their species. Otherworldly counterparts of Serrangios. Flying Laser Whales of Mass Destruction Biogenetically engineered flying whales with eyes that concentrate all light it recieves into a storable laser. They are unusable by any law in existence, and as such generally only Chaotic-aligned ones weaponize them. Golems Creatures composed of one or more materials. They usually are quite slow. Other stats depend on the material they're made out of. Grinnies Psychotic, shapeshifting creatures. Their basic form appears as a wolf-like, ivory being with a face similar to that of a pig with a sinister smile. Otherworldly counterparts of Changelings. Harnessites Robotic creatures inhabited by a parasitic fungus. Often mistaken as working robots by species that utilize them, they would blend in very well in the more advanced civilizations. They have an innate sense of adventure, however, and therefore tend to steer clear of such societies. Hydras Hybrids of serpents and plesiosaurs with multiple heads due to magicians shooting magic into their genes. Due to their ridiculous genetical structure, they regrow their heads when they're severed. A variation is the Crystal Meth Hydra. The original was created by an alchemist who dropped a hydra egg into a cauldron of liquid narcotics. After much trial and error, the egg was retrieved and eventually hatched. The skin was pale white and two of the heads seemed to be under influence of the narcotics. After a while, the unaffected head was gnawed off by the middle head. When it reached adulthood, it was discovered by the magecops and was taken away from the irresponsible crackhead alchemist. The creature was registered into the realm of summoning, so that it could be cloned as a new addition to nature. Crystal Meth Hydras are incapable of reproduction and don't regrow heads. Ice cores Extremely hot engines that use a thick coat of ice to not overheat. They are effective war machines with immense firepower and severely cold defence but can fail due to higher climate temperature and lack of moisture. It is advised to stay away as the temperature can drop below -90 to -115 and damage to the hull may cause radioactive fissure rod coolant to leak out becoming radioactive ice. Jackals Creatures similar in appearance to the Egyptian god "Anubis". Skilled fighters that are rude in nature and do not take death seriously, believing that they merely revive on another planet each time that they are killed in battle. Many have received odd properties after an unknown nuclear war. Joint Bulls Energetic animals similar in physique to the common bull. Their bones are jointed by balls and sockets, enabling them to be dislocated and rearranged in order to scare off predators. They have a distinct aroma of cannabis. Kaleidoscope bug Small entrancing insects that distract predators when threatened Mew Than A legendary pink creature that somewhat resembles a cat embryo in structure. Capable of producing force fields, stasis fields, and baseball fields at will. Orothborn Mantids Also called Oroth Mantids. Near-extinct mantidae exhibiting elemental powers that were used to carry cargo ages ago. Grown from capsules and considered highly dangerous if grown by the wrong people. Pions Shelled creatures found in hot and dry climates. Incredibly small. Their blood is a common ingredient in Alexipharmic potions, making them valuable to some cultures and worthless in others. Pipe Snakes Snake-like creatures who consist of a pipe. They have a lot of defense and speed. Rodents Rodents are a collection of four-pawwed mammals with an amazing ability to adapt, and in some cases, take on abilities from exposure. The Starcracker Rodent is much larger than the average rodent, being about one third the size of a gridmask. They tend to travel in packs of ten to fifteen and remain neutral unless their nest is invaded. They are sometimes accompanied by Red Star Sentients, which protect them from threats and help the community thrive, taking some radiated star energy in return. These mobs are often level thirteen. Sentients Sentients, similar to Golems, are creatures composed up of materials. Sentients, however, have much less intelligence and are often held together with some form of energy, such as electricity or chi. Red Star Sentients are immensely powerful beings composed up of scrap metal and held together with energy from the Red Star, a machine that gives off life energy ("red thunder"). They often act as the protectors of other star-based creatures and feed off of their excess energy in turn. Light Sentients are composed of cables and wires and are held together with electricity. They are extremely hostile and unintelligent, attacking anything that moves and is larger than them, including inanimate objects that were moved by wind and larger members of their own kind. Sheep de la Sol Quadripedal, ruminant mammals resembling average sheep in all manners other than their all-natural yellow fleece. Unremarkable in all other manners, though heralded as sacred by members of the Cult of the Red Ram. Sightseers Many-eyed creatures with slender arms and a single leg, which they levitate on. They are skilled craftsmen and salesmen, travelling all across many universes to sell their wares. They are the otherworldly counterparts of Dark Matter(s). Treants Wooden creatures inhabited by lightning. They understand few concepts of life and know only how to take commands, though they are without a sense of allegiance. When lit aflame, they become immensely powerful and are known as Inpachi. Trolls Large humanoids who serve no other purpose than to guard stuff. Low average intelligence. X Psi Cluster Small garlic shaped plants that use 1 tentacle for everything. They work as a hivemind psychicly connected and Each specialise in a task (like hunting, reconnaissance, communication, reproduction and leadership) they commonly cluster around a leader Clove with higher potency of psionics and size. Their tentacle can become a malleable whip to a sharp blade in seconds. Category:Chat Nonsense